Daedric Champion
by Tflover323
Summary: Have you ever heard of a child who'd been abused by both of her parents her whole childhood? Have you ever heard of a Dunmer being Champion of all the Daedric Princes? Both of these questions apply to Karma, Dunmer Champion of the Daedra, Dovahkiin, and Listener. Her tale is nothing short of bloody, but she still can fight with the best of them. How? Why not read and find out?
1. Chapter 1: From Slave to Karma

On the Second day of Sun's Dusk, 176 of the 4th Era, a Baby of the Neravarine's Family was born. Her mother was Fei and her father was Rilsin. The baby was indeed a Dark Elf, and she had vicious blood red eyes and dark black hair, like her dear Aunt, who was the Champion of Cyrodiil and the Lady of Dementia.

Her Father died at her Mother's hand when she was nine months old, and was taken by D'Raska to the Shivering Isles. The baby was at the mercy of her mother... Who never named her, just called her 'Slave'. Her mother remarried a Dunmer named Velsu, and had two sons with the man, Erivir and Avrian.

Why does her mother hate her, people often wonder when they visit. People who ask are met with the blade. But they live in the Forest, it takes a while for people to notice that someone is missing. Even then, they think that a Troll or some other creature did the kill.

This is the story of the Champion of the Daedra, the Dragonborn, by Sithis, even the Listener! The Dunmer known as Karma.

The child sat with her head hung, tears formed in her eyes as her mother yelled at her. She hadn't the time to both hunt and sweep the house, but as she was the only one in the family to do it, she had to. She was only 15 years old, but had to do nearly everything for her family. She had to get the food, cook said food, clean the entire house, and wasn't even allowed to eat until the family was done, and they'd leave scraps for the girl.

Her mother was a demon, she was convinced. But she'd heard a Vigil of Stendarr talk about Demons once, and they were nicer than her mother. But what in Oblivion could the girl do? It was her mother!

After she had a less than fine sleep in her room (Which was just a fenced in area outside with no cover) she had to clean up and take care of the animals. As she fed them, her youngest brother, Avrian, walked up to her.

"Hey, Slave! Mom told me to take you training. To fight and all that." 'Slave' stared at the boy. He was like her, but he had the red color hair of his parents. "Let's go, Slave! To the forest!"

They arrived and he didn't give her a weapon before he attacked her. When the family 'Trains' they literally just attack the oldest child, and she has no weapons to fight back. Her brother beat her with a blow of his sword to her ribs, sputtering blood from her mouth.

He laughed and walked away, calling over his shoulder at her to go fetch a deer. She took a few breaths before she got up and ran to the house to get her only weapon. A broken dagger. She cared well for the weapon, almost like an Orc would.

She walked into the forest and looked around for any signs of a deer. She found a few stag tracks and figured that her family was too stupid to know the difference, which they actually were since none of them ever went hunting. Or even off the road.

She followed the tracks and stared at a white stag, standing just next to a small pond. The creature was taking a drink and it's ears twitched, listening for any danger. She almost regretted having to kill it, but she would have been beaten if she didn't.

The Stag looked up just before she got to it, seeing her and turning to run. She was just as quick to react, attacking quickly and getting it with a quick slit of it's neck. She felt magic flow around her and looked up to see it's ghost staring at her with eyes lit up with joy.

"You are by far the best hunter I have seen for some time, little one. What is your name?" She stared at the ghost and blinked a few times.

"I don't have one."

"Then... I shall call you Karma. Do you know who I am, Karma?" She shook her head, inwardly grinning beyond belief at her new name, even if she got it from someone other than her mother. "I am what you mortals call, Hircine. Lord of the Hunt. I will give you a home, but you have to promise to hunt for me, and later in life, become my champion." Karma nodded, her eyes lighting up, at the offer the Daedra gave her.

Hircine smiled and set in motion the events that would send Loki to the girl. She would soon have a family, the Dark Brotherhood would be her family, and Loki would take care of her like she were his own. Hircine knew he would, she was the great granddaughter of one of his best friends in mortal life. Of course.. there was always the possibility Loki never got the chance to get to her... But, she made a promise to a Daedra, and no one ever broke those promises, no matter what happened.

The next day, Karma had a small smile over her face while she cooked a bit of food for the family. Her mother was with her little brothers, teaching them new ways to abuse her, and her step-father was standing over her with a whip, ready to slash at her if she did one tiny thing wrong.

There was a knock on the door, and her mother got it. There stood a Wood Elf. He had dark hair that was covered by a hood, and his body covered by a cloak. Her mother let him in and he looked at the young female cooking. His lips tugged to a frown. If this was who Hircine told him about, she really did need saving.

He watched her and listened to her heart beating with fear. He smelled blood, still crisp on her lips and back. His eyes narrowed and the pupils spread just a bit, letting him see her scars. All over her back, she had marks from being whipped. She had a marking on her stomach too... One of Mora's. She was the one... The one who would grow to end a war between them by becoming the Champion of the Daedra...

The mother asked him his name, to which she got an indifferent grunt. Loki turned his eyes to her, and she had a horrifying smile. Her eyes turned to the girl as she walked up with the food, offering the Bosmer a plate as well. He refused it, his mind reeling with how to save the girl.

"So, Sir, what are you here for? Do you need a place to stay?" The father asked while he sat down the boys. Loki watched him for a moment and a smirk slipped over his face.

"I am here for your daughter. Word has reached my Cult that she is being mistreated, and I will have to report to the Tribunal on this matter." The Father glared at him and the Mother lifted a sword. "Please, I mean you no harm. And I you mean harm to me, you must have a death wish, as I am not easily killed. But, then again, I can't be killed."

"Who are you?" The mother's voice was a vicious growl, and the sons had gotten up and ready to fight. The girl, on the other hand, was staring with eyes wide, her heart had sped up and her breath picked up to the point where she barely held the breath in before sending it out.

"I am Loki, Daedric Lord of the Void. Hircine met little Karma yesterday, and asked me to help her get out of your hands. She will be taken to a Hunter, who will raise her until old enough for my Family." The mother lunged. Loki stepped to the side and shoved her down with one rather elegant movement.

The rest of the family did the same, only to be beaten the same. He glanced at Karma with a genuine smile before he glared at the family, letting the Power of Sithis pull them to the Void. He approached Karma with a smile, his arms reaching to take her to that Hunter.

She felt rain pouring on her before they even got outside, and Loki's smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. Karma looked around and saw everything fading away into blackness. "Too late..." Loki muttered before he set Karma down again, him disappearing along with everything but Karma. The world faded to black, and she felt rain on her face and her body hit the ground.

Her eyes flicked open and she was greeted by rain pouring from the sky. She rubbed it from her face and sat up, stretching her limbs before thinking about that dream. Had this... Loki really been there to save her? Was Hircine even really going to help, or had he lied to get a Champion? She sighed and got up, walking to the Cattle to feed it.

The rest of the Family didn't now, but she was pregnant. It was why she didn't give as much milk. They'd once had a male, but it had gotten sick and died, but he'd impregnated the female. Soon, she'd be a mother, and be a cow. Karma petted her fur with a smile as it ate the food she gave it.

"You're a good girl, I bet you'll take good care of your babies." The cow mooed in response and Karma smiled. "Yeah, you'll be a great mother!" The rain cleared up for a bit and karma noticed it was still dark out. "Must not be past 6... Oh well, I'm up. May as well-"

She heard a rustle of leave and whirled around, picking up her dagger and shaking. She could just barely see a shape in the moonlight, a man, a Dunmer, one with white hair and green eyes. He stared at her and she saw a flash of white, in the shape of a grin, before the man disappeared. She shook and stared at the area he'd been for a while, before turning to the house and taking care of her chores.

'_Who was that man? Was he who Hircine sent to help me?Will he be back?' _Hundreds of questions were ringing in her mind as she prepared to make breakfast for the family. She set up the table and walked down the hall to wake the family, when she heard her mother speaking to her step-father.

"Oh come on, Velsu, Molag Bal would take her sooner than that bag of fleas."

"I wouldn't speak of a Daedric Prince like that, Fei. You never know when they're listening. And you have to trust me, she went hunting and was different when she came back with the stag."

"It was a _deer_."

"You forget, I was a hunter when I met you, it was a Stag, the White Stag. She killed it, so she met Hircine. Hircine must have done something to her." She heard her mother's laugh and the door open down the hall, Erivir's door.

He walked up to her and smirked, a smug look written all over his face. "Spying on mom and dad, huh, Slave? Just wait 'till they hear about this." He cackled as he walked to the table, gobbling down the food then sitting with a book. "One of these days, I'll blow the world with a book, it'll be the best one on all of Nirn!" His arrogance was never faltering, just as Karma knew. "Hey, Slave! Get me paper and a quill from my room and I won't tell mom and dad you were spying!"

Karma raced into his room and looked around for what he'd asked for. Better get that and trust him then let him tell... Her mother walked in and yelled at her to get out from the boy;s room. She heard his laugh from the living area and was dragged outside by Velsu.

"Going into your brothers' rooms are something you should never do." With that simple scold, he started whipping her back again. She felt over fifty strikes, and it was still going. She felt blood running over her back and tears creating lines in the dirt on her face.

Her mother walked out and added to what was punishing her. "You should never spy on anyone either." the whipping got fiercer and went on for what felt like days. She felt the blood turn into a river, and say in pooling around her, only to get absorbed by the dirt. Her tears stopped flowing, having been dried out, and she started whining until her voice dissipated.

One hundred more strikes and it suddenly stopped. She looked up to see that Dunmer on top of her Step-Father, holding him down and staring at her with a worried expression. Who was this man? Why was he helping her? She heard Hircine's voice calling to her and looked up, there, the Huntsman stood, in a somewhat human form, but she could still tell who it was. He reached down for her and paused when he was her back.

"My dear, what have you done to deserve this brutality?" Fei was growling and trying to get the Dunmer off of her husband, all the while, the Dunmer was slowly killing him.

"What her brother asked her to do, but she was spying. Eh, Children are curious. Besides, she's got Skye's blood." Hircine looked at the Dunmer and nodded, then glared at Fei. "Little Karma, I am Boethiah. Loki was unable to help for quite a few years, so Hircine and I came to help you."

Fei froze at those words for a moment before glaring at Karma. "What are they talking about _Slave?_ You are not Karma, you never will have a name, you will forever be Slave, to everyone who ever meets you!"

"That's where you're wrong, she will be Karma. Boethiah, you should leave Fei alive, just to let her raise her sons, give my Karma a chance to hunt them down." Both the Daedra gave off evil laughs before Hircine picked up Karma and teleporting to the Distilled Islands.


	2. Chapter 2: Guides? What for? And Who?

Karma had drifted to sleep during the teleportation, and had curled into Hircine's chest. When the two Daedra appeared in the Distilled Islands, Boethiah smiled at the sight. She was a darling girl, born on his Summoning Day to the Neravarine's family. She would make a great Champion of His, later in life.

Hircine readjusted his grip, keeping her balanced Bridal Style in front of him, before walking into Loki's Palace. The only reason they didn't teleport directly into the Palace, was because Loki had a barrier around it, one that would sent people other than him into the Void if they tried to get to the Palace through simple teleportation. And even a Daedra could not just teleport out of the Void.

Loki sat on his Throne in the center of the room, watching a swirl of black smoke with eyes darkened to the same black hue. He was speaking to his Father, something he and the Night Mother were the only ones who could pull off. He looked up at the smell of Mortal blood and his eyes slowly faded back to green, remaining locked on the girl in Hircine's arms.

"Put her on the Ritual Table." Loki stood and started gathering a few things from around his Castle, and Boethiah followed Hircine to a room off to the side.

In the room, there was a basin, made of obsidian, and a large stone table. The stone was well kept, and Hircine gently layed Karma onto it. They waited for the Lord of the Void to walk in before speaking.

"What are you going to do to her, Loki? She's made a promise to be my Champion." Loki glanced up at Hircine while he set up a few candles by her right shoulder, arranging them like a skull. Boethiah stood by the basin and watched every tiny twitch of her face.

"Marking her. Hermaeus Mora gave her stomach a mark, she's the one... The one he says will stop a war between us, and become Champion of all of us." Boethiah watched the pain in the Dunmer's face as she squirmed for comfort, the blood still pooling from her was doing no favors. "I'll have to stop that first... Hircine, flip her over, I need to have direct contact to her back."

She was flipped to her front, and Loki stared at all the bleeding whip marks. His jaw dropped and his pupils stretched into his irises for a brief moment, before he shook that off and place his hands on her back. They started to glow with dark energy as he checked for internal injuries. She was fine inside... But her back was pretty much a buffet for any Vampire, and, in truth, it made Loki's mouth water.

The Dark Energy turned gold as he started to use healing magic on her body, the blood stopped coming out first, then skin slowly reformed over the wounds, leaving scars all over. Hircine flipped her back over and Loki lit the candles, the flames a dark red.

The flames bent towards her shoulder, and seared through her clothes. She yelped in pain as the fire blazed upon her skin, putting a skull on it. The flames died instantly and the skull started glowing. The flame marks faded to simple lines, and the insides turned white. The eyes of the thing blackened, and it settled the glow, casting the three Daedra in darkness, other than the soft pulsing light of the liquid in the basin.

Light gradually grew in the room, allowing them to see the singed cloth around Karma's mark. Loki moved the cloth from her stomach and they saw Hermaeus Mora's mark. A diamond, encased with flame. She'd been three when the Demon of Knowledge marked her, and she'd been sleeping... But not injured like now.

"What now?" Hircine asked while Loki and Boethiah kept their eyes on her form.

"Now, we return her to Nirn. I'll take her to one of your Hunters, one near Falkreath. We'll entrust him with the care of your Future Champion, Hircine." The Huntsman nodded and the youngest lifted her to his arms, having to use a bit of his Father's power to lift her. She was light, but still, she was a sentient being, she was a bit heavier than he could lift.

After giving her to the Hunter, a Nord werewolf by the name Sinding, Loki received word of a conference Hermaeus Mora wanted to hold. The House of Troubles was already there, and so had the Tribunal, everyone but him had arrived in Apocrypha.

He warped to the Daedric Library and was met with a glare from Azura. "Loki, if you're one of us, you have to arrive to our meetings on time!"

"Actually, he was doing something for me. And besides, this was out of the blue, we all had to drop what we were doing." Hircine turned to glare at the Gardener of Man as Loki took his seat between his cousin, the Madgod, and Molag Bal. He never really understood why they'd set him there, but they had.

"Yeah, do you have good-"

"Reason, Clavicus? Yes, my reason is Karma."

"The thing mortals have? Do good and you will be rewarded, do bad and you will be punished? What does that have to do with anything?" Peryite obviously didn't know that Karma was the new name for their future Champion.

"No, Peryite, not that Karma. I mean the Dark Elf Hircine met a few days ago, that he named Karma. Loki and Boethiah have both now seen her in person, and Loki gave her the Mark of Sithis."

"The... What? LOKI! Why have you never told me about this?! I thought you cared!" Analaelin's voice was so high it was on the verge of being a shriek. Loki twitched in displeasure and Jyggalag, sitting across the table, shook his head at the Madgod.

"Ana, I do care for you, but the Mark of Sithis is something I just figured out."

"Care to explain to the rest of us what it is?" Malacath was just as impatient as ever, and so was Molag.

"Originally, it was a Mark put on a Target by my Mother, since her death, it's always been that. Until the Brotherhood was destroyed." He cringed at the memory and Analaelin sighed, remembering the way her Family had been killed after Loki had done so much to save them. "For years, I'd been working on figuring it out, and I just did, three months ago. It marks those chosen by myself, or my Father, so that when they finally go to a Black Door, the Door will know they are Chosen."

"By Sithis, she's chosen by how many people?" Bal muttered as he wiggled a bit in his chair. Loki smiled a bit at the other Daedra's choice of being to call to.

"18 Daedra, A Divine, and The Void. 20 people." the King of Rape looked up and the Demon of Knowledge and laughed for a second.

"Do you _not _understand sarcasm?" the rest of the House of Troubles laughed, and Loki did too. "By the way, Loki, why don't you join the house? You get along with all of us and get our humor." Analaelin literally tackled her cousin down and sat in his chest to make her begs.

"Oh, please join us! It would be so much more fun in the House with you, Loki! Oh, please, oh please oh pl-"

"Someone shut her up." Analaelin now used Loki as a launch pad to lunge at who'd made the comment, Jyggalag. He'd get annoyed at her quickly, and it was no help that she was an assassin back in her mortal life.

Loki coughed for air and stared the the duo fight. Everyone knew better than get in the way of a fight between Order and Madness, so they all backed up and watched.

Analaelin would claw at Jyggalag every chance she got, and he was struggling to pull her off. Loki heard a shift behind him, and turned to see D'Raska, the Lady of Dementia, along with her dearest Brother, who served as her personal guard.

"Lady Ana, stop! Don't you remember what we realized? Without Order, there is no Madness. You and Jyggalag balance each other."

Analaelin stopped moving for a moment before crawling off of Jyggalag's body and back to her seat. She smiled at D'Raska before she snapped her fingers, sending her back to the Isles.

"So, Karma's her name now, huh? Suiting, seeing as who she'll be." Once all the arguments between Order and Madness died, Nocturnal had made a comment.

"Yeah, Hircine did good on that." Meridia spoke with a cheerful smile. "Although, it'll be interesting to see how it plays out for Namira and I."

"Oh, most definitely. Whoever gets her last has to deal with either a cannibal, or a... I really don't know how to explain you, Meridia. Sorry." The voice of Vaerima was next, followed by Boethiah's female form.

"Oh, just do this." She raised her hands and turned to Merida. "That." She flicked her fingers outward and made a hemisphere with her hands.

"Why are you female now?" Loki looked over and asked his question to the Daedra.

Boethiah shrugged and looked at her nails. "Felt like it." Loki smiled and Molag grunted in displeasure.

"Why don't we go back to the original reason Hermaeus summoned us here? I believe he wanted to discuss something more important than... What you're talking about." Analaelin sent a glare to Jyggalag for a second time, and was ready to pounce when she remembered what D'Raska had told her. She settled down and they turned their attention to Hermaeus Mora.

"No need to insult them, Jyggalag... But... Karma needs some guidance on her journey, not from myself, Loki, or any of us she has met. Certainly not Jyggalag."

"Guidance? For what?"

"If she is to live to her full potential, she needs to be Listener, Dragonborn, and our Champion. To do that, one of us has to make sure she stays on track."

Silence lingered as they looked at each other. None she'd met, but who else could guide her correctly? Only Mephala and Mora, but...

"Brother, only you and I could to this by your qualifications. Why are you making such a fuss about it?"

"Mephala, this is because what I mean, is for it to be multiple." Analaelin yelped as she felt a tentacle touch the skin of her arm. "Analaelin was once an Assassin, a Silencer to Lucien LaChance. She can guide her through the Dark Brotherhood, Dragonborn..." Peryite shuddered at the leathery, smiley feeling of the tendril running over his back. "Last, our Champion. As much as I hate to admit it, it's Bal."

"Analaelin, Peryite, and Molag Bal... Yes... They would do well."

Karma woke up to see a Nord standing over her with a wet towel. He'd been dabbing it on her face for quite some time, it would seem. She went to sit up, but he stopped her, telling her to lay down and recall her memories. He'd said she'd been out cold for two days since the man who'd brought her left.

She remembered... Daedra, two of them... Or was it three? Hircine, Boethiah, and a third, one who'd marked her with fire. Her eyes widened and she called to the Nord.

"Hey! What's your name! Do I have something on my arm?"

"Your shoulder, yes, A skull. Looks like whoever put it on really knows how."

"Who brought me here?"

"A Wood Elf by the name Loki. From what I've heard, he's a Daedric Prince. By the way, name's Sinding."

"Hircine named me Karma four days ago..."

"What's your birth name?" Karma stared at him. "You know, the name your mother gave you?" She lunged at the man, digging nails into his neck and growling.

"Never talk to me about my mother! Not unless I start talking first!" Sinding nodded, rather, attempted to nod, and Karma got off of him. "She never named me, just called me Slave. I met Hircine a few days ago when I killed the White Stag. He named me Karma. So my name is Karma."

"You know what the mark means?" She shook her head. "How about the one on your belly? Your clothes were pretty badly burned up when Loki gave ya to me. I could see it."

"I... No... Neither of them. The skull, a Daedric Prince gave me recently, and this on my stomach, another gave me when I was three." Sinding nodded and stood from her side, walking over to a fire pit and string what smelled like a stew.

"No need for you to help out, Karma. I'll take care of you until you're old enough to go out and take care of yourself."

Four years passed, and Karma started to see Sinding as her father. He cared for her when she needed it, but her mother and brothers were still alive... Sinding asked her to go to Falkreath and pick up a few things from the Corpse Light Farm, and she was just outside the door when she heard someone.

"What is the Music of Life?" She looked around and felt a stinging from her mark on her shoulder. Her shriek of pain attracted guards, and the Blacksmith, Lod.

Lod lifted her up and followed a few Guards to Grave Concoctions, the Apothecary. Zaria had him set the Dunmer on her bed, and she checked her body over for the origin of her pain. Everyone in town knew who she was, and they cared for her as if she were one of them, a Nord.

The skull mark started glowing, and Loki could feel it being awoken. He stepped out of the Sanctuary and called out to his cousin. The Madgod appeared next to him and they nodded. Analaelin returned to her Bosmer form and ran into Falkreath, entering where the girl was and sitting by her.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Zaria asked as she watched this new Bosmer set her hand on Karma's forehead.

"Analaelin, I came to take her off your hands. Sinding sent me." Zaria nodded and Analaelin lifted her future Champion to her arms, walking to the Black Door

Karma woke up and found a Bosmer woman holding her. The woman had long black hair, pale gray eyes a scar over her right one, pale skin, and a welcoming smile. The woman was walking to something... and she heard the voice again.

"Welcome home, Karma." She shuddered in the Bosmer's arms and saw a Nord.

"Wh- Who are you people?! How did you get in here?!" The Nord woman shouted, and more people came up, a second Nord, a child, a Redguard, a Dunmer, an elder Breton by the looks of the man, and an Argonain.

"I am one of you, from down in Cyrodil. This is Karma, my... Apprentice."

"Why are you carrying her like that, then?"

"She has been hurt. I can care for her, but I will need your Sanctuary to welcome me in."

"Fine, what is your name?"

"I am Analaelin, but you may call me Ana."

* * *

Analaelin originally belonged to a friend, but since she disappeared I decided to adopt her. Just to let you all's know.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Love

Analaelin's healing skills were amazing, she'd healed Karma's pained shoulder with little effort, to the others, the pain had been from some sort of insect that had crawled in, where the truth was, Loki had set the Mark of Sithis to calm to Analaelin's touch. She would whisper to the Dunmer where they were, who she was, and why she was here.

"You see, Karma, I was once a Silencer to Lucien LaChance. I am the Madgod now, but I still hold care for this family. Loki and I cannot fix the family, but you can. You have to. I'm going to train you to be the best assassin in all of Nirn and Oblivion, under myself and Loki, of course."

"But... Why? Why me? I was abused by my mother and marked by Daedra."

"Your marks mean something, each of them. And you've got assassin material from the abuse. One more thing..." Ana hovered a hand over Karma's heart. "Your family, you come from a long line of Assassins and Thieves. To be an assassin or Thief is in your blood. Maybe even both, you and I may never know until years from now." Karma nodded and looked at her stomach.

"Can... You tell me? What the marks mean?"

"I'm afraid not, but you will find out in due time. Though, I can tell you who marked you." Karma looked up, eyes lighting up with wonder. "Loki gave you the skull, and your belly, Hermaeus Mora." Karma nodded slowly, and Analaelin stood up, walking over to a dresser.

She pulled out a set of the Brotherhood's armor, along with two steel blades. She turned to Karma with a smile, handing her the items. "These blades, Karma, are enchanted by a good friend of mine, Vicente Valtieri. One does fire damage, and the other does ice. This bow," She pulled a bow from her back. "Does shock." She set the bow next to Karma. "These are my gifts to you." She walked out of the room, pausing at the doorway. "Get changed and meet me outside."

Karma looked at the armor. There was a hood, and small studs on the gloves. She peeled her clothes off and slipped into the main armor piece. It was a bit tight, but not overly so. She pulled the boots and gloves on, then pulled the hood up. She put her fingers on the mask, wondering if she should pull it up. She pulled it over her mouth. She grabbed the blades and strapped them to her waist, and hooked the bow over her back.

Outside, Analaelin had conjured up an Amber blade along with a few Elytra. She smiled over her shoulder at Karma, commanding the the Elytra to stand behind her.

"These are creatures of my Realm, they are native to Mania. You won't run into them here in Nirn, but if you come to my Realm, you must be prepared to fight them." She paused and blinked. "Your Aunt and Father live in Dementia, D'Raska is the Duchess of the land, Rilsin is her Housecarl, her guard. He may be dead, but it makes him able to protect her without fear of death."

Karma watched Analaelin as she put a hand on one of the Elytra. Her eyes flashed with determination. "These creatures are strong, you will not fight one, I will show you how to fight them. You will use the dual blades I have gifted to you I fight a lesser creature of my Realm." Analaelin ushered the Dunmer back towards the pool of water behind her.

Analaelin dispelled one of the creatures, before drawing a long silver blade. She held her left hand above her head, growling as she advanced. The Elytra cried out a war call, advancing to the Madgod. Karma watched with widened eyes as the Lady of the Never-There slipped easily to the side, dodging the Elytra's pincers.

Analaelin growled, the sound close to a roar as she drove the entire blade of her weapon into the creature's back. It screeched in pain, the screech turning to a near scream as she twisted. It dropped dead shortly after.

"Karma, you don't have to do it exactly as I do. I'll give you a weaker creature from the Isles." She summoned a frog-like creature. "This Grummite can't harm you too much, yet if he does, I will assist you."

Karma mimicked Ana's movement to the best she could, the Grummite attacking angrily. It's dagger cut into the Dunmer's arm, her body shuddered in pain. Analaelin growled, seeming to prepare herself for combat, when the Skull on Karma's shoulder let out a very soft glow, only visible to the Mistress by her Daedric eyes. She raised a brow, watching the glow quickly move down Karma's bodice to the cut, wrapping around, and slowly healing it.

Karma quickly raised her left hand, the ice blade ripping through the Grummite's arm, tearing it off. The creature made a growl of pain. The Grummite growled at Karma, readying it's only arm, the one it held it's cleaver with. Analaelin leaped to the side, watching as Karma flinched, the flame blade thrusting to block the cleaver.

The cleaver was knocked from the creature. It growled angrily. Karma's eyes widened. Ana summoned her staff, readying herself to send the Grummite back to the Isles. A gold glow burst from behind Ana. She quickly turned, the Grummite bleeding out just after she looked away.

An ethereal Dunmer woman stood behind Karma, her hair matching Karma's in shade and color. Her eyes were a bit more pink than Karma's. She had a spear strapped to her back. Analaelin raised a brow as she stared at the woman.

"Who are you?" Karma turned slowly, staring at the form. The form smiled at Karma, then turned to the Lady of the Never-There.

"I am Karma's Great-Aunt. My name is Han-Iluu. Karma's fear summoned me to her side." She reached out to Karma, rubbing her cheek. "I will defend you when you need it. Use the power 'Ancestor Guardian' and I will be there for you." She imploded into the same golden glow.

"Lady Analaelin, who was she? I don't understand."

"She is your Ancestor Guardian. She will protect you when you need protecting Other than myself when you're with me and your two other guides when you're with them."

"Other guides?" Ana smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my dear. Two other Princes will come to guide you, both will be in their mortal forms. One of them will be an Argonian with wings. The other will be a Nord King."

"Is one Peryite?" Ana nodded. "And the other one... Bal?"

"You know your Princes well, dear."

A year passed before Karma was sent on her own for a contract. Nazir gave her three, a beggar, a miner, and a mill worker. Analaelin followed her, to ensure she was no longer needed, and that Peryite could take over, leading her to where she needed to go and helping her as she needed it.

She killed the Beggar and Miner with no trouble, but as she traveled to the last target, a Redguard stopped her, asking her about her side of the war.

"Wh-What war?" The Redguard stared at her like she was insane.

"The war going on in Skyrim right now. Imperial, or Stormcloak?"

"Uh..." Karma took a step back, watching as the Redguard raised a brow.

"Imperial. Or. Stormcloak?"

"Neither! I have no idea about this war! I never knew about it in the first place!" The Redguard stared at Karma in shock for a moment before giving a vicious smirk.

He drew an ax, the smirk remaining. Karma locked her eyes to the weapon. The Redguard put his unarmed arm around Karma's shoulders, bringing the ax to her pelvis. She raised a brow at im as his smirk dropped away.

"You don't belong in Skyrim, Elf." He started pulling the ax into her hip. Karma twisted away from him, drawing the flame blade, which she'd named Firefang, it's ice twin Icefang. She raised her arm, knocking the Redguard from her. He staggered, giving her time to draw Icefang.

When the Human looked up again, Karma had her flaming blade pointed at him. Icefang remained at her side, ready to deflect. Analaelin watched from behind a nearby rock, pride swelling in her, more so than when she and D'Raska had defeated Jyggalag together.

Karma held an emotionless face as the Redguard's eyes went wide. She watched as he sheathed his ax. "Leave my alone. Forever." She commanded, mimicking the voice her Step-father would use. The Redguard nodded, slowly backing to Windhelm.

"Of course. I know what's good for me..." He gasped in pain. A spear appeared in his stomach. Karma felt her heart lurch, her eyes flicking up to the form of Han-Iluu. The dead Dunmer's eyes were closed, a frown on her lips.

"He lies." She whispered, twisting the spear.

"Han! Stop it!" Karma reached out to grab her ancestor, only to be met with empty air. She stared at the ghost. "I command you to stop!"

Han-Iluu opened her eyes, turning her head to stare at Karma. Her jaw dropped. "Karma, he is going to kill you."

"I didn't summon you. Leave. Now." Han-Iluu pulled her spear from the Redguard, backing from her Great-Niece. "Now."

Karma blinked. Han-Iluu was gone, but the Redguard was on the ground, coughing up blood. She dropped Icefang and Firefang, calling Healing Hands. She healed the Redguard's stomach. He stared at her, his eyes widening, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Thank you..." Karma gave him a simple smile. "I'm in your debt. Call on me when you need me. I'll be in Windhelm."

"I'll need your name."

"It's Ducaan." Karma's smile turned genuine.

She reached down to his hand to help him to his feet as she spoke, "How about I call you Hawk." He nodded. "I'll see you when I see you."

Behind the rock, Analaelin smiled. She looked to the stars, slowly appearing in the sky. "I have trained her well."


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Heart

Karma quickly advanced through the Brotherhood, she had met the Keeper, and the two became good friends. Analaelin stood at the door, waiting for the Dunmer to return to the Sanctuary.

She arrived quickly. Ana took her wrist as she passed, a pained smile on her face. "See you later, my dear."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm no longer needed as your Guide. Time for you to move on to Peryite. Go to Whiterun as soon as you finish here. You'll know him when you see him." Ana disappeared, leaving Karma for the final time.

Karma put a hand over her mouth, fighting back tears. Her first friend, gone. Never to be seen again... She shook the thought off. The Prince was part of the Brotherhood, she'd be back after Karma fixed it. She was sure of it.

She and Nazir talked a bit about her contracts, the Redguard had a familiar twinkle in his eye when Karma told him how Han-Iluu impaled one of the targets' corpse on a spear afterward. Babette smiled, licking her lips. Astrid walked into the room, setting her hands on the table, her eyes locking onto Karma, her face unamused.

"Where's Analaelin?" Her voice was stern.

"She left. She got a contract in her homeland." Karma hoped the Leader would trust her as much as Ana said she would. Astrid nodded, leaning back.

"Alright then. Speaking of Contracts, you have one in Whiterun. A... Bjern. She's a Wood Elf, works at Warmaiden's." Karma nodded, her mind searching the name 'Bjern'. That wasn't a Bosmer name, it was a Nord name...

Karma slowly stood, nodding to Astrid, who turned on her heel to walk out. She looked at her two friends, smiling. "See you two when I'm done." She jogged out of the Sanctuary.

Once in Whiterun, Karma walked into Warmaiden's. She saw a Bosmer holding a bow, testing the string. The Bosmer's face was away from Karma, her hair a soft gold-brown color. Karma walked up to her, resting her hand on the Bosmer's shoulder.

Bjern turned with a smile. She lowered the bow, taking Karma's wrist. She led the Assassin out, to the square. The Bosmer's smile widened when she turned to Karma again.

"You healed Lord Ducaan. On behalf of all of Mania, I thank you. Lady Ana told me to preform the Sacrament, to get you here. Lord Peryite should be here tomorrow. Until then, there is someone you need to kill for me, I suppose..." She trailed off, looking around. Her smile dropped when her eyes fell on a Nord man.

"I that him?"

"Lord Ducaan hates that man, he stole his sister from him. You think he is a Nord, no? Well, he's not. He is half Wood Elf. He's my half brother, even." Bjern looked back to Karma. "Our mother died giving birth to me, his father took me in, and gave me this Nord name." She turned to glare back at her brother. "Kill him for me, slowly, and painfully. Make your Aunt proud by hurting him."

"Analaelin told me Mania and Dementia don't like each other, why would D'Raska be proud if I help Hawk?" Bjern gave Karma a quizzical look.

"How do you know the name Lady Dementia calls Lord Mania? The two get along very well, they will defend each other's side of the Realm to the death. Lord Ducaan made this promise to her '_If I go down in flames, so be it!_'" Bjern smiled. "After that, Lady D'Raska started calling him Hawk."

She did a little twirl, then pulled Karma into a hug. Karma's eyes went wide. "A-Ah! This is very unprofessional of you! Please!" Bjern pulled herself away from Karma, the smile remaining.

"Alright, I'd better let you get to work. If there's anything you need, I'll be at Warmaiden's. Lord Ducaan is having me work there." Bjern ran off, leaving Karma to smooth down her armor.

The Dunmer looked to the Nord\Elf. He shuffled alongside a Redguard woman. The Redguard woman smiled, laughing with him. Karma slowly walked towards them, evaluating when she saw on the Target. He was old, even for his elven blood. The woman was young. Karma furrowed her brows, wondering how this happened. The man turned quickly, running off, leaving the woman. She sighed, rubbing a hand against her arm.

Karma slowly approached. The Redguard's eyes met her's. "You are Karma, yes?"

"Yeah...?"

"Ducaan, my brother, wants my 'husband' dead." She did air quotes when she said husband. "I do too. I don't love the man anymore. I live the Manic way, love, toss away, love another." She put a hand on Karma's forearm. "He is weak now, kill him as you wish to." She smiled, then left. Karma gulped, watching the Redguard's retreating back. She disappeared in a burst of gold and bright green.

She shook her head, walking into where the Target went. He held a dagger, growling at the assassin. Karma gave a laugh, drawing Firefang and Icefang. The Target attacked, Karma stepped back, disarming his dagger easily. A heavily armored man appeared, his brow raising.

Karma growled at the Target, who drew another dagger. The Dunmer's eyes latched to the weapon again, this time breaking it. The Target lifted magic. _'A stubborn one' _Karma sheathed her blades, lifting dual daedric daggers, a gift from Ducaan when she went to visit him. She grinned wickedly, feeling as if Ana was with her, encouraging her to kill the man quickly and honorably.

Karma's left hand slit one wrist, her right drawing up to block the man's punch. The blade cut into his hand. He screeched in pain, grabbing his hand and wrist. Karma pressed one of the daggers into his neck. It cut into his jugular, he dropped down to the ground.

The heavily armored Nord gave a soft clap, walking up to Karma. His hair was long and white. His eyes were silver. "That was quite a fight, little one. I am Kodlack White-Mane, Harbinger of the Companions. Daedric like to offer you a place in the Hall." Karma shifted her weight between her feet. "True, the Companions have a reputation against Elves, but we are starting to allow them. There is one, Athis, a Dunmer, like you, and Donovan, a Bosmer. An excellent Archer, he is. Rivals Aela." Kodlack smiled, reaching a hand to Karma.

"I-I can't, sir... I'm part of the Dark Brotherhood."

"So is Donovan." Kodlack smiled. "Lass, if you want to join us, you'll know where to look." He turned, and left. Karma sighed, looking around the scene. She smelled a strong scent of blood, stronger than any mortal could smell.

Her brows knit together, she walked closer to the man, dipped a finger into his blood, and sniffed it. His blood was a darker color than normal, even for elves. Bjern appeared behind her, tilting her head to the side as she watched the Assassin.

"He will not be missed in the Isles." She giggled. "I commend you on speed, dear. You gave him a painful death, but it was also quick. I see it runs in the family." Her smile faltered. "Where is Ancola?"

"Hawk's sister? I don't know... She disappeared." Bjern narrowed her eyes at Karma.

"How?"

"She was walking off, then she was absorbed by gold light."

"Was there also green?"

"Yeah..." Bjern gave a relieved sigh, putting a hand over her heart.

"Good, good." Her smile returned. "Lord Ducaan still accepts her into Mania~" She hugged Karma again. "Farewell. Lord Peryite will be here soon."

Karma remained frozen in the arms of the Bosmer. Once she let go, she ran off, the quickly wiping blood off her fingers. Karma looked around. Most of the people were old Nord men. She held her breath as she walked towards the staircase, leading up to a large tree.


End file.
